Underneath Your Clothes
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: *Song fic* Sydney's sick of being hurt by men...she finds comfort close by. *R/R*


_A/N: Okay, I decided to make a song fic using Shakira's song "Underneath Your Clothes" and Sydney and Vaughn from Alias. Please leave nice reviews. (If you want to give advice, be nice...I might listen. If you're rude, I won't.) I haven't done a song fic in a while, so please forgive me if it sucks.  
  
**SPOILER!! Okay, if you didn't see 'The Snowman' or you don't know about what happened on it, then...you might want to leave this story right now.  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I don't own the characters. I just own the fingers that typed it up. :)  
**  
**

Underneath Your Clothes  


_  
You're a song  
Written by the hands of God.  
Don't get me wrong 'cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding.  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them.  
  
_ It didn't matter how many times Vaughn had to secretly meet Sydney, it never changed how nervously excited he would become. His heart seemed to only beat for Sydney and he would lay down his life just to ensure that she was safe. Not because of his job. He would die for her because he loved her more than he needed oxygen. Unfortunately, his job did stand in the way of his pursuit of a whirlwind romance with Sydney. 'It would be wrong to date a fellow agent,' he'd been constantly told since he joined the CIA. He never thought it could possibly happen, though. He would look at his coworkers and none of them really made him feel weak in the knees. None gave him goosebumps. None until a standout walked into his office, demanding to see Devlin. Her name was Bristow. Sydney Bristow. Since she walked into his life, Vaughn's world had turned completely upside down and he was so glad it did. He just wished he could share his affections openly with Sydney instead of listening to her talk about Noah or Will or Danny. He wanted to take her by the arms and shake her. He wanted to tell her that he was her soulmate. He wanted to press his lips to hers in a fiery kiss that would progress to them making love. He thought about this often, so it was not all that odd when Sydney walked into the warehouse that he was fantasizing about her at that moment.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat politely. She knew he must've been really bored while he waited for her because she wasn't used to interrupting a daydream with him. In fact, she had no clue that he even daydreamed. Sometimes, it was difficult for her to imagine him as human. Sure, he was cute, but he just didn't seem real to her. _Reality never came that cute,_ she reasoned.  
  
"Sorry, Syd," Vaughn mumbled, though he really wasn't. He loved to think about her even if it did make his life and job more difficult.  
  
"No, problem," Sydney replied with a somewhat forced smile. "So, what is this little rendezvous about?"  
  
"I know that we haven't met since you got back from Australia," Vaughn said as he saw Sydney tensed up. "I figured that you might need to talk to someone."  
  
"So, you called me?" Sydney said obviously annoyed.  
  
"Yes," Vaughn sighed as he gazed up toward the ceiling for a moment.  
  
"You called me so that I could come spill my guts out to you," Sydney muttered. "Do you enjoy me doing this?"  
  
"I don't enjoy you going through these things, but I do like talking to you," Vaughn replied giving Sydney a concerned look. "If you don't want to tell me about it, then you don't have to..."  
  
"Fine," Sydney remarked as she began to walk away.  
  
"Of course, if you don't tell me, I will have Devlin place you in trauma counseling just like your father is in," Vaughn said in a slightly louder voice. He knew that she wouldn't want to go into counseling, so he was not shocked when she turned around and walked towards him.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" Sydney retorted as she sat down in a metal chair that creaked as she shifted her weight.  
  
Vaughn sat in a chair across from her and watched her expression change from disgust to shock._  
_  
_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story.  
There's the man I chose.  
There's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl, honey.  
_  
"I loved him, and I thought he loved me, too, Vaughn. I really did. I thought that Noah was a good man. I thought he could care about me. I thought he did care about me, actually. He even had asked me to run away with him. He told me that we could leave SD-6 behind and find my mother without Sloane. He offered me a chance to leave, and I told him no..."  
  
Sydney took a breath and looked at Vaughn, who was staring back intently. She gave him a half smile before continuing.  
  
"So, he left for his next mission. Then, Sloane sent Dixon and me to Australia. 'The Snowman' had already arrived and taken out practically everyone in the compound, except for me. We fought, and for a moment, I thought he might kill me. Then, I pushed him off of me, and he fell on a knife. I pulled his mask off, and that's when I realized that it was him. It was Noah. It was this man who was supposed to love me. This man who was supposed to care about me. He nearly killed me, Vaughn, and I don't think that my death would've affected him."  
  
Sydney's eyes began to fill with tears and her heart was pounding so fast. All she wanted was for a man to actually listen to her, love her, and care about her. She also wanted a man to live through her job, too. She glanced at Vaughn, who was still very focused on Sydney.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Sydney stated as if she'd been awake for several hours.  
  
"Do what?" Vaughn wondered out loud.  
  
"Lie, steal, kill. I just want to be a normal girl. I want to fall in love with some guy who won't try to kill me or won't be killed because of me. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No," Vaughn mumbled, and looked directly into Sydney's eyes. "You deserve a lot better than that."  
  
_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other.  
****_  
"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so," Sydney said. "God, I hate this! Why? First, I had to tell Danny the truth and he died. Now there's Noah. He kept saying he loved me so much, and I kept falling for him. I'm just like my father falling for my mother, Vaughn. I'm too naive! I'm a fool!"  
  
"You're not a fool," Vaughn said as he got out of the chair and walked over to Sydney. He stood her up. "Sydney, you've always been so sure of yourself. What happened to the self-assured girl who walked into the CIA building a few months ago?"  
  
"Her heart's been broken too many times. Her soul is ready to die because the pain she's endured has become too much."  
  
"Sydney, don't you dare give up," Vaughn whispered into Sydney's ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "One day, you'll fall in love with someone who won't be hurt or won't try to hurt you."  
  
"You promise?" Sydney asked with a slight bit of hope in her sobbing voice.  
  
"I promise," Vaughn sighed. He wished that he could make her realize that he would be that man for her.  
  
"Why can't there be more guys like you out there?" Sydney thought out loud. When she realized what she had said, she pulled away to discover a confused Vaughn.  
  
"What?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well, it's just...you're always there for me," Sydney said softly. "You act like you care a lot about me, and you've acted like that since the day we met."  
**  
**_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story.  
There's the man I chose.  
There's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl, honey.  
_  
"I do care a lot about you, Syd," Vaughn said as he got closer to her. "You're a beautiful and wonderful woman, and I wish that you'd realize that."  
  
"You think so?" Sydney blushed.  
  
"Yes, I do," Vaughn said as he placed a hand on Sydney's cheek. He brushed aside a couple of her stray medium brown hairs. "I really do."  
  
Sydney looked up at Vaughn's green eyes, and realized that there was just one person that she felt like being with at that moment in time. Then, she thought about it, there was just one person that she'd always wanted to be with. It became very clear that the person was Michael Vaughn. It had taken a lot of heartbreak for Sydney to discover this, though. Now, all she needed was a seal of fate. A kiss.  
  
_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true.  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it.  
As every voice is hanging from the silence.  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling.  
Like a lady good to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
_  
Vaughn seemed to gaze into Sydney's soul and read that she wanted to be kissed by him. He tilted his head, as she tilted her head. Their lips came closer and soon were brushing against one another. Then, it happened. Their lips fully met in a kiss that seemed to last forever, but ended to soon. Sydney had pulled away first, leaving Vaughn a bit confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked as he wondered if his kissing her upset her or annoyed her.  
  
"What about protocol?" Sydney asked quietly.  
  
"Screw protocol," Vaughn said as he wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist. He rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "All that matters is that I want to be with you...unless you don't want me back"  
  
Sydney's lips seemed to be magnetized by those words. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with such a passion that poetry could be written for years about it.  
  
_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story.  
There's the man I chose.  
There's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl, honey.  
  
_"I guess that meant you want me, too," Vaughn snickered after he pulled away.  
  
"Damn straight," Sydney giggled.  
  
Both went home realizing that their fates had been sealed together with those kisses, and that they really were soulmates. They should've known before because they had been able to tell each other almost anything that went on, but it wasn't until their lips met that they realized that their love was real and never-ending._  
_  
  
**--Finished--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
